PTB Writing Challenge 2013
by The Sand Queen
Summary: A bunch of one shots for Project Team Beta's Writing Challenge 2013. There will be 52 in total by December 31, 2013! They will each be Harry Potter or Twilight.


**I, sadly, am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Hermione, Hugo, Lily, Harry, Ginny, James, Ron, Albus, or anyone else mentioned in this that I happened to forget. I do, however, own Ginny's red head comments and the boot prints on Hugo's face.**

* * *

**Challenge #1- Rocky Horizon**

**Date Posted: April 1, 2013**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Genre: Canon, I think. It happens in the next generation, so I'm not sure.**

**Rating: PG**

**Content Descriptors: Fluff, humor**

**Character Pairing: None, just fun**

Lily Luna Potter did not want to go rock climbing.

"Wimp," her cousin Hugo snorted. She turned on him.

"Have _you _ever climbed to the top of a hundred foot tall cliff?" she snapped, her red hair billowing in the breeze.

"Well, no. And actually, it's 552 feet tall."

_Of course he has the whole pamphlet memorized. _"Can't we just use magic to get to the top? It'd be so much easier, and we don't have to waste time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine, Lily. James has been rock climbing before. He hasn't fallen before. Ron's being a baby, though."

"James is three years older than me and doesn't have a fear of heights. And everyone knows he charmed the rope."

Lily's father smirked. "He didn't charm the rope, he did it the muggle way. I was there. Anyway, you don't have a fear of heights."

"Mum," she whined, "don't make me!"

"You're going up, Lily," Ginny Weasley Potter snapped.

The girl sighed and tightened the rope around her waist. "Just know that when I fall to my death, you have yourself to blame. Rose and James and Albus are so lucky they aren't here."

"James considers himself unlucky," Harry muttered under his breath, but it's not like anyone heard him. He had to be the quietest of the group. Lily seemed just about ready to launch herself at everyone, and he did not want an angry fourteen year old girl in his hands. The boys had been bad enough, and Lily was a vicious child. Beautiful and sweet, sure, but vicious when she needed to be.

Luckily, she knew when to back down. "At least let me go first."

"Wimp," Hugo snorted again, and Lily kicked the ground so that dust flew into his eyes, and he yelped.

"What?" Lily widened her eyes innocently. "It was the wind."

"Up, Lily." Ginny snapped her buckle shut and pushed her toward the cliff face.

Very carefully, Lily hoisted herself up onto the rock.

"Just remember," Hugo called, "that if you fall, you will probably break your neck."

"Not helping, cousin," Lily yelled back. "And I have my wand in my pocket."

"Hugo, you next."

The cold bit at her face, and Lily was g lad she had worn her cap. It was actually kind of nice- if you forgot that you were climbing to the top of a 552 foot tall slab of rock and could fall at any moment. That ruined it.

"Hurry up, Lily," Hugo grabbed her ankle and she shrieked.

"Hugo Weasley!" Hermione snapped. "Don't you dare do that again."

Three hundred feet up and Lily's stomach was swirling, a tiny tornado in her body. "Um, guys? Can we stop?"

"No," Hugo said in a poor attempt to sound courageous. Lily was tempted to kick him.

"It's ok, Lily!" Harry yelled. It was honestly quite funny that the man had defeated one of the wizarding world's worst villain, and yet he was scared of his own daughter. It was actually her 'raging teenage hormones' (as aptly put by Ron) that scared him.

When she was only twenty nine feet away from the top, the girl slipped.

And then she was caught by Hugo.

It was possibly the most mortifying experience of her life.

"You do know, Lily," the most annoying cousin the world could possibly imagine drawled," that there are footrests in the rock for a reason."

"I slipped!" she snapped indignantly. "It's not like you're so perfect, either." So maybe he was smart. And handsome. And athletic. And popular. That didn't matter so much, did it?

She managed to get to the top without falling again (so maybe she 'accidently' slipped once more and ground her boot into Hugo's head, but that was most definitely not on purpose) and sprawled there, catching her breath.

"Move, ginger," he muttered and toed Lily's leg. She sat up, if only to avoid getting a lecture from her mother about manners.

"You're a ginger too." Lily smirked, finally having caught him doing something less than perfect.

"But you're more ginger than I am."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"_Yes!_"

"Enough!" Hermione snapped. "Everyone be quiet and enjoy the view, will you?"

It was actually quite pretty, with the ocean sparkling. The ground far, far below didn't seem quite so frightening now that they were on a solid surface and could reach for their wands. It was a blessed silence until-

"Lily, your _bright red hair _is distracting me!"

"That's not even a valid argument!"

"It most definitely is. You and your _fire truck hair._"

"You were born from two red heads, so you should know."

"My hair is not red," Hermione protested . "It's brown!"

"That's beside the point."

"Be quiet!" Ginny moaned. "Everyone here is a red head, no one more or less than anyone else. Agreed?"

"But my hair is-" Harry began.

"_Shush_, Harry, no one wants to hear it."

Harry muttered something about how he was surrounded by colorblind people. It was strange how often the hero would mutter to himself.

Lily brushed some rock dust off of her jeans and sneezed when it billowed up around her. Hugo snickered but said nothing , which aggravated her more than it should have.

The waves pounded against the shoreline leaving white froth in its wake. Seagulls squawked and hunted for garbage they could eat, even though there was no one there. It was a nice day for rock climbing, but not for going to the beach.

"We should get going," Ginny said, and Harry nodded meekly like a good husband. Lily almost protested, but then remembeed who she was with and nodded.

The climb down was not as difficult as t he climb up. Lily was once again at the top of the group, and missed the footrests naturally dug into the cliff quite often and stepped on Hugo's face instead. Hugo had boot prints on his face for the rest of the day, much to Lily's delight . Ginny said that everyone was a red head multiple times, which Hermione ignored . Harry never got a chance to tell her that his hair was black and not red, and even if he did, it probably wouldn't have mattered.

Lily finally got over her nonexistent fear of heights, and took every chance to torment Hugo that she could.

They were all one big, happy family.

* * *

**Well, that was a whole lot more random than I intended it to be. Let's hope I win this thing, guys!**

**I also have never been rock climbing on a cliff. Forgive me if I got some details (or major things) wrong!**


End file.
